Catching my Kitty
by cupid'slove
Summary: This is the Prequel to my other story "Here kitty kitty". That's also why the title is kinda stupid :p You can read this one without reading the other one but if you do decide to read the other, I would do that first since I wrote that one about a year ago. This one does have a semi graphic scene, its not like most of my others but i'm going to rate it an M just in case.


_Catching My kitty_

_Prequel to "here Kitty kitty"_

**As you've read this is a prequel to "here kitty kitty" that tells of how these two ended up in this situation. **

Draco watched as the youngest male Weasley dance with the know-it-all Granger, His beautiful face drown down in a murderous scowl. That was HIS Weasley and the way He saw the girl looking at the red had told him all he needed to know. She was planning on snatching the naive boy if Draco didn't do something soon.

With rage accentuating his every step Draco walked toward the pair. Catching the mudblood's eyes first he promised death if she touched his ginger again. Instead of backing off like he thought she would the stupid girl moved closer, even going so far as to grab Ron's arm.

Ron on the other hand knew exactly what had set the Blonde off and was sure he wasn't going to get out of what was to come, and he was right. The moment Draco got to them Ron was yanked from the brunette's grasped the blonde spitting, "don't touch what's not yours woman." Before he was all but hauled out of the Party, the party which started the moment the Gryffindor quidditch team entered the common room.

"What, you can't seriously be mad that I was dancing with you?! She's my best friend, you can't just do whatever you want."

Glaring at the exasperated ginger Draco said through gritted teeth, "I'll do what I want." Without giving the other time to do anything Draco slammed him against the wall and smashed their lips together, forcing his tongue in and a knee between slim firm thighs. Growing bolder by the minute Draco slid his hands down Ron's firm chest to clamp onto sharp hips. He pulled at Ron's body until the red head began rocking and thrusting onto the thigh that would push up whenever he pushed down.

They didn't last long after that. Ron's mind going numb to everything outside of the firm thigh and large hands, his own body taking over as pleasure took hold and refused to let go until he was shaking in afterglow.

Draco on the other hand refused to let up. Slipping a hand inside the other's pants he was rewarded when soft fur greeted his searching fingers. "I really should thank you twin brothers, they did a splendid job with this."

"I'll kill them when I see them next, I've already had eight people grab these damn ears."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't let their fingers linger, I would have had to cut them off otherwise."

"I don't see why, it's not like you own me. Hell if anything I should be punching your face in for what you did back there." the glare was half assed at best but turned into a full blown frown when Ron watched Draco mouth twitch into a smirk before he pulled back, grabbed his arm, and dragged him up a set of stairs.

It wasn't long before he recognized the hall they were in and what Draco was doing. "How do you know about this place?"

"Really? Of course I know about this place, I've known about this room since first year when I figured out I'd have to share a room with three others. The head boy at the time showed it to me after I told him I could have my father bring his name up at the next counsel at the ministry, I've been staying here since. I spend my time in the Slytherin common room and sleep in my assigned room when I notice someone else in this room but mostly I spend my nights here in a room of my making."

Ron went to reply when a door appeared next to them and he was unceremoniously shoved through, catching himself before hitting the ground Ron turned to yell at the blonde. The door slamming shut had him stopping in his tracks as his hackles rose and he backed away from the advancing Slytherin, his tail swishing back and forth behind him as his ears twitch in agitation.

Before Ron knew it Draco stood in front of him look like the predator he was. Slim fingers slipped into his hair to caress the pointed ears they found there. His eyes closed half way as the fingers calmed his nerves and brought a slight ache to his body. "Let's have so fun," Draco murmured against his lips before he was pushed onto the bed. This was going to be a long night was Ron's only thought before pleasure took hold and he was lost.

**It's been a long time since I did the actual story so the prequel may be a bit off but I still think it works. I'm also writing this late at night so I'm kind of half-asleep so any errors please ignore. Can't wait to see how many like, favorites, follows, and reviews I get. **


End file.
